Long time away from you
by Sheena Wilde
Summary: Spain stays with his colonies for a long time, longer than ever, and so Romano stays home alone to supervise the household. When Spain arrives back, it turns out they have missed each other a bit more than either of them would have ever admitted. But things not so easy for Spain as for Romano... Spamano fanfiction, rated T for smutty-ish things.


Spain was walking in to his house after being away in his colonies for almost a year. He was slightly afraid of how Romano would react… He always hated to be alone, without him, no matter how he might deny it. Spain hoped that he wouldn't get too mad at him, he really didn't have the power to argue now. He had travelled almost a month to get home and had barely slept…

He arrived to the courtyard and spotted Romano there speaking to two maids, giving them orders. Spain smiled; the boy looked so grown-up like this, supervising the household all alone while he was away. He didn't give him this task by accident, after all.

"Roma! Boss has arrived home!" Spain shouted to the boy, waving to him as he started walking towards him with a smile.

Romano's heart skipped a beat at the voice – firstly, because it was damn loud and unexpected, and secondly, because he recognized it.

"Spain…?" he turned around slowly to see him. He was so happy to see him again without having any visible injuries and this close to him… back home again.

He started walking towards Spain, leaving the maids there but he couldn't care less, he wanted to talk with him, to take a closer look at him and just… just hug him.

"Hola, Roma! It's so nice to see you again!" Spain said smiling happily as they got closer to each other. "I'm sorry that I couldn't come earlier but I was busy. I really, really missed you! Give Boss a hug!" Spain blabbered happily and opened his arms.

"You fucking idiot! You left me alone for ten months! Ten fucking months!" Romano started shouting at him as he got closer.

"Roma…? B-but I…" Spain tried to protest, his smile dropping and let down his arms, looking at him sadly. He didn't want to be scolded, he didn't want to shout with Roma, after all he hadn't seen him in so long! He just wanted to hug him…

"No, don't try to make me feel guilty, damn it!" Romano shook his head and pointed towards him with his index finger. "It was you who left me alone! Do you think it will be fucking okay from a hug or two?! Have you seriously believed for even a minute that I won't be damned angry?!" he shouted and didn't let his tears come out, just continued glaring at Spain. "Fucking bastard…"

"I'm sorry, Roma, I didn't want you to feel lonely!" Spain sighed knowing that the boy was right and reached out pulling him to a tight embrace, not letting him push away. He knew it would calm Romano, no matter how much he was claiming to hate it. "I was a horrible boss, but I'm not going away any soon, I promise" he said silently, holding him close.

"Fucking bastard…" the boy repeated muttering but leaned his head against Spain's shoulder, happy to have him here again. He missed his sudden, spontaneous hugs…

Spain smiled as Romano calmed in his arms and pushed him away a bit, only to be able to look at his eyes. The boy looked back at him, placing his hands on his chest and tried to look strict but he couldn't. He was still angry at him but happy to finally have him back. He lost himself at his thoughts, watching Spain's eyes, this special shade of green he had missed so much.

Spain's smile slowly disappeared and something seemed to change between them. The way Romano looked at him, as he held onto him… He realized that it was affecting him as well, he had his arms around him more protectively, holding him close as he looked back at his eyes. The next moment they moved at the same time, closing the distance between them as they pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss. Closing their eyes, both of them held onto the other tightly and didn't think about what they were doing, they just enjoyed the moment.

After they both ran out of breath, Spain pulled away, panting slightly. He still had his arms around the boy and didn't have any intentions of letting go of him just yet. He tried to look at his eyes but Romano didn't look up at him, just stood there gripping at the collar of his coat, without a word.

"You… you must be tired" he started after a few minutes of silence. "I'll go get a maid to prepare your bed until you have a bath and eat. Okay?" he said and pulled away from him, starting towards a door.

"No, you don't have to, wait a bit…!" Spain tried to protest and call him back but the boy didn't pay attention to him. He sighed shaking his head slowly, then crossed his arms and looking after the boy, he thought about what happened. What could it mean to him? How did it even happen? He didn't know, he couldn't find an explanation to it… But what did he think, randomly kissing his little henchman? Though it wasn't like Romano didn't want it, or at least it seemed so…He wasn't sure of it anymore.

But he couldn't just stand there, thinking about it forever, he would just get to some weird conclusion in the end if he gave it too much thought… He slowly started to do as he was said, he really was hungry and indeed needed a bath…

When he finished with everything, he went to his bedroom where much to his surprise, he found Romano sitting on the edge of his bed, staring at a point on the ground, clearly deep in thoughts.

"Hi, Roma" Spain said with a soft smile as he stepped to his closet to change into his nightclothes.

"Oh, hey…" Romano raised his head at hearing his voice, he didn't notice him stepping into the room. He stood up from the bed and crossed his arms. "I prepared your bed and the maids are already washing the clothes you just brought back, so I leave now and let you sleep, you must be really tired after this long journey…" he said and already started towards the door.

"No, Roma, wait!" Spain protested as he looked at him, with his already taken off shirt in his hands. "I thought you would sleep with me tonight, like you used to" he smiled at him gently. "I really missed you and I don't want to wait to see you until morning"

"Oh…" Romano looked at him thinking and shrugged. "Well, if you really want to… But don't think I'll sleep with you every time you want, I only agreed to it because you just arrived back!" he added but turned towards the door once again. "I'll go change to my pajamas too…" he explained seeing Spain's confused look.

Spain nodded at this smiling happily that Roma agreed to it. They both acted like nothing special happened, and as for Spain, he didn't even think about it. If it meant anything, it would turn out sooner or later…

When Romano returned, Spain was already in the bed, his eyes closed. The boy sighed, the other did seem really tired when he had arrived…

"Damn it, why did you need me when you are already sleeping?" he muttered as he climbed to the bed as well, pulling the blanket onto himself.

"But Boss isn't asleep…" Spain said slowly, silently, his mind somewhere between sleeping and being awake. He raised his arm weakly. "Gimmie a hug!"

"If you're this tired, then sleep already, damn it!" Romano rolled his eyes but crawled closer to him and hugged him back.

"But I love hugging you!" Spain sighed happily as he felt the boy in his arms and nuzzled to his hair, a smile spreading on his face.

Romano hummed at this and didn't respond, only pulled closer to him, closing his eyes. It felt nice to have him close, how nice…! He didn't mind it at all, no matter how he protested and whined and he knew that it was clear for Spain too… But he wasn't going to give the bastardo the happiness of admitting it or even acting like it.

Spain pulled back a little and opened his eyes, looking at Romano.

"I missed you so much while I was away" he said slowly, smiling at him. "I'm happy tha I can finally hug you! I want you to sleep with me tomorrow evening as well"

Romano just rolled his eyes with a sigh then looked up at him. Spain just couldn't shut up, but now he didn't really mind it… At least there wasn't any uncomfortable silence.

But much to his surprise, Spain stayed in silence after this and just looked back at his eyes. He loved this, only looking at him, submerging in his glance… Romano suddenly couldn't control himself – if he was allowed once, he was allowed now as well, right? He grabbed Spain's shirt and pulled closer to kiss him straight on the lips, causing not a bit surprise to the other but he just couldn't resist him. Their kiss before… It kept him thinking whole time, it was sudden but so good, he wanted to repeat it again and again…

It wasn't something new for him. He had been aware of his feelings towards Spain but… He couldn't do anything about it; it wasn't like he chose to feel like this and he couldn't possibly confess to him. There was just no way, as he had thought earlier but now proved to be wrong, that Spain could love him back. He couldn't be any happier about the fact that his love was returned…!

It took Spain a few moments to find his presence of mind when the boy kissed him so suddenly. He didn't expect it at all, he thought they would act like it had never happened, he couldn't think of anything else after how Romano had disappeared right after the kiss… But he was clearly wrong as it seemed. And who was he to protest? It felt so good, Romano's soft lips against his own, his warm hands on his chest and he pressed so close to him… Spain slid an arm around the boy's waist, pulling him closer and deepened the kiss, he wanted to get more of him. Romano didn't seem to dislike it as he held onto him even tighter.

They ran out of air so they had to pull away from each other, though neither of them wanted to. Romano looked at Spain, his eyes were hazy and his glance longing. It drove Spain crazy, but he didn't dare to do anything, he knew he would have to accept if that was all that ever happened between them.

But Romano was planning more, now that he could do more… He slid his arms around Spain's neck and as he rolled to his back on the bed, he pulled him along with himself, ending up with Spain on top of him. He looked back at the other's surprised eyes as he slid his hands down on his strong arms.

"Romano…?" Spain asked silently, but not with curiosity or shock in his voice as the boy would think but like he was asking for permission.

"Do… do as you wish. I want you, Spain…" Romano whispered and pulled him closer, kissing him again. The other couldn't do anything yet, only return it with as much passion as he could. It was so good to hear that the boy wanted him, just as much as he did…

"I love you, Roma" Spain whispered as he pulled away from the kiss to look at his eyes. "I love you more than anything…" His words made the boy blush deeply, and he looked away from the Spaniard. But he needed to tell this to him, he didn't want to do anything until he made him know this.

"I love you too, Spain…" he said silently, barely audible. He was really happy that he could finally tell it to him and that his feelings were returned.

Spain smiled, hearing those words made everything clear for him, and he couldn't care about anything else than Roma. His Roma. There was no one in this world he would love more than him, nowhere he would rather be than here with him, between his arms. At the moment he didn't care about anything and anyone, Romano's lips pressing against his own again made him forget all of his worries, except one. The month spent on the sea and the time he spent with his colonies… he never once had such an encounter with anyone. He didn't really care about the exotic beauties of his colonies, he simply wasn't interested in these kind of things. But now it might mean he wouldn't be able to be as gentle with Romano as he wanted, as the boy needed it… So he swore to himself to not let his mind get carried away.


End file.
